les opposées s'attirent
by utchiwa79
Summary: Gray et Natsu tombent dans une embuscade avant d'être enfermé, cette promixité va apporter un soudain rapprochement. Yaoi GrayNatsu


Comme d'hab les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui.

C'est un essaie une mini fic que l'on m'a demandé sur le mangas Fairy Tail Sur le couple Gray Natsu

_**Les opposés s'attirent**_

- Je commence à m'inquièter Natsu et Gray devraient être rentrés depuis longtemps déjà.

- Lucy ils sont tout les deux très doués en plus ils forment une équipe soudé tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Soudé, soudé je ne sais pas ou elle a vu qu'ils étaient soudés ces deux là, et toi Happy pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Natsu vous êtes pourtant inséparable ?

- Erza m'a donné l'ordre de rester ici, et tu sais ce qui arrive quand on n'obéit pas aux ordres d'Erza.

- Ca fait quand même deux jours, imagine si ils se sont entre tués.

- Non, c'est pas possible….

- De quoi vous parlez tout les deux ?

- De rien de rien.

Pendant ce temps Natsu et Gray, qui étaient partis pour une simple mission, ne s'étaient pas aperçut qu'ils avaient étaient suivit depuis leur départ de Fairy Tail (forcément vu qu'ils passaient leur temps à s'engueuler et à se battre).

Les frères Vanish qui désiraient plus que tout se venger de l'humiliation que Natsu leur avait fait subir quelques temps plutôt avaient décidé de leurs tendre un piège, grossier, stupide, mais vu que nos deux héros se prenaient la tête pour un oui ou pour un non aucun des deux ne le vit à temps et ils se retrouvèrent, en moins de deux, dans une cellule ou aucun deux ne pouvaient utiliser la magie.

Ils étaient donc ensemble piégés dans une pièce de taille réduite avec un très faible éclairage et pour tous mobiliers deux lits. Il ne pouvait rein faire d'autre que de se supporter en attendant leur sort ou une occasion de s'évader.

Gray commença à se déshabiller, ce qui eu comme conséquence d'énérver un peu plus Natsu.

- Pourquoi tu te déshabilles tout le temps ? C'est gonflant.

- Pourquoi mon corps te dérange ?

- Pas du tout, je dis juste que tu n'as pas besoin de passer ton temps à te prendre pour un streapteaseur pour que les gens te regardent.

- Un streapteaseur, intéressant. Sache que je réfléchis mieux quand je me sens à l'aise.

- Ouais moi je suis sur que tu fais ça pour faire ton playboy devant les filles.

- T'es une fille ?

- Non mais ça ne va pas, je ressemble à une fille d'après toi ?

- A première vu je dirai que non mais vu que je ne les regarde pas je ne peux pas vraiment savoir, approche que je t'observe de plus prêt.

- T'es malade tu ne vas sûrement pas m'observer et comment ça se fait que tu ne regardes pas les filles ?

- On a tous des goûts différents et je te ferai remarquer que je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir avec une fille non plus.

- …Heu….J'en ai pas trouvé une qui me plaît.

- Ouais pourtant il paraît que Lucy est plutôt pas mal.

- Ha ouais je ne sais pas j'ai jamais fais attention elle est bizard cette fille.

- Toutes les filles sont bizard pour moi, mais bon ce que j'en dis moi.

- Je te signal que vu que tu me parles tu ne peux pas réfléchir alors rhabilles toi.

- Décidemment je vais finir par croire que je te plaîs pour que ça te dérange à ce point.

- Bâka.

- Hum.. Quelle idée aussi de nous envoyer ensemble pour accomplir une mission.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment Natsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer quelques coup d'œil vers son codétenu, il était pourtant habitué à le voir dans cette tenue mais l'atmosphère, la proximité de se corps le faisait trembler bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Leurs bourreaux ne venaient que pour leur donner à manger et prenaient grand soin de ne pas les approcher de trop prêt.

Aucun deux n'étaient des trouillards mais chacun s'interrogeait sur l'avenir qui leur était réservé.

Leur première journée de détention se passa donc comme ça avec un Natsu qui ne tenait pas en place et qui se sentait de plus en plus troublé par Gray et ce dernier qui lui remarquait les pâles rougissements de son ennemie qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Résigné et à bout de force tout deux se décidèrent à aller rejoindre leur lit et à dormir quelques heures.

Au petit matin Natsu se réveilla en premier et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un juron en voyant que ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais bien la réalité.

- Tu m'as réveillé crétin.

- Qui est ce que tu traites de crétin ?

- On est que tout les deux dans cette cellule tu crois que je parle à qui ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai tu me cherches dès le matin.

- J'ai pas besoin de te chercher t'es juste à côté de moi bâka.

Ces paroles lancèrent les hostilités et Natsu se rua sur Gray histoire de lui donner une bonne correction. D'un coup alors que son poing allez arriver à destination (c'est-à-dire le beau visage de Gray) Natsu s'aperçut de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il était à califourchon sur un mec plus que canon qui ne portait en tout et pour tout un simple caleçon comme vêtement. Le brun profita de l'instant d'hésitation de son ami pour retourner la situation et se retrouva au dessus, plaquant Natsu au lit en lui tenant les poignets au dessus de la tête. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, comme si ils ne voulaient pas briser ce lien. Ils étaient tellement différents tout en étant tellement similaire. Leurs corps réclamer sans cesse le contact de l'autre, c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'ils ne cessaient de se battre pour des riens.

Gray lui s'était déjà rendu compte de cette attirance mais ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer son ami sur ce sujet, il se disait juste qu'un jour Natsu deviendrait plus mature, qu'il comprendrait de lui-même mais la dans cet endroit exigu, dans cette position, le corps de son ami était si chaud, et ses lèvres si appétissantes, il ne discernait plus que son odeur cette odeur si douce, celle de la tentation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger dans son regard comme si il essayait d'y apercevoir son consentement. Il le désirait, le voulait, mais en même temps si Natsu le repoussait il le perdrait à jamais, pourtant il était conscient que les regards de Natsu s'étaient fais plus chaud, plus insistant sur certaines parties de son anatomie et il en était ravi, mais était-il prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure. C'était le moment ou jamais Gray se rapprocha dangereusement du visage de celui qu'il désirait tant. Natsu ne bougea pas n'essaya même pas de se débattre. Le contact de leurs lèvres fut hésitant mais si doux comme Gray l'avait toujours imaginé, il se recula un instant pour voir la réaction de son futur amant, les joues légèrement rosies, il était si beau comme ça et pour une fois si calme seul les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. Alors Gray recommença en accentuant le baiser cette fois passant sa langue sur ces lèvres, demandant ainsi l'accès à Natsu, accès qui lui fut vite accordé, leurs langues se mêlèrent, et Natsu se laissa tout simplement aller. Plus le baiser devenait fougueux et plus leurs corps se pressaient recherchant toujours plus de contact. Gray fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de son amant pour arriver à son visage, il voulait redessiner chaque contour de se corps, il continua à descendre et arriva sur son torse. Il sentait Natsu réagir à chaque caresses, tressaillir, frissonner sous ces nouvelles sensations. Leurs corps criaient plus, ils en réclamaient d'avantage. Leur baiser pris fin, mais les lèvres de Gray ne réstèrent pas inactives, il déposa des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et continua son exploration passant sur sa clavicule s'amusant des réactions de son amant, laissant sur son passage des sillons humides il redessinait les contours de son torse avec sa langue, passant sur les boutons de chaires déjà dressés par le plaisir. Des gémissements commencèrent à s'élever dans la petite pièce. Ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier l'envie de Gray de gouter chaque parcelle de ce corps. Il prit donc tout son temps pour faire passer à travers ses baisers tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Natsu. Ce dernier ce perdait dans tant de sensation mais en même temps il se sentait si bien, en paix avec lui, il comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait toujours ressentit tant de sentiments contradictoire envers Gray, il l'aimait c'était juste ça et là à cet instant ça lui semblait tellement normal.

Le brun arriva à la bordure d'un morceau de tissu qui le gênait, il ôta ces vêtements et découvrit enfin l'objet qu'il désirait tant, ce sur quoi il avait fantasmé pendant si longtemps. Il ne se fit pas attendre et prit d'un coup le sexe de Natsu en bouche jouant avec sa langue l'enroulant autour du membre dressé, entamant des va et viens avec une cadence qui se voulait délicate mais qui trahissait l'envie débordante de Gray de le prendre sans plus de retenu.

Natsu se perdait, jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de sensations, autant de plaisir, il ne parvenait pas à retenir ses cris et sentait que plus il se laissait aller plus Gray aimait ça, il devait l'avouer depuis le début Gray menait la danse et il ne voulait en aucun cas que ça change, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle chaleur, un tel bien être qu'à ce moment, plus rien ne comptait que le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son brun et s'y accrocha tout en le laissant faire.

Gray accentua ses mouvements de pompes, il voulait le faire jouir avant de ne faire qu'un avec lui, léchant chaque points si sensible chez les hommes, le serrant un peu plus entre ses lèvres, il sentit Natsu se cambrer et l'entendit prononcer son nom avant de se rendre dans sa bouche. Il avala la précieuse semence de son bien aimé, et porta sur lui un regard brulant, il se déshabilla sans le quitter du regard, porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et les humidifia alors que Natsu rougissait de plus belle en le voyant faire.

Gray prit son temps pour le préparer surveillant chacune de ses réactions, ne désirant pas le faire souffrir, reprenant son membre en main dés qu'il voyait une once de souffrance l'embrassant, lui parlant, le rassurant, une fois prêt il se plaça devant son intimité rougis par les préparations qu'il venait de subir. Il le pénétra doucement réfrénant ces envies, laissant à Natsu le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion, Natsu lui fit comprendre par un mouvement du bassin qu'il pouvait bouger. Gray entama de long va et viens essayant de donner un maximum de plaisir à son partenaire, essayant surtout de ne pas se laisser submerger par son propre plaisir, leurs gémissements s'amplifiaient à chaque mouvements. Gray se redressa attirant contre lui son amant, le portant, Natsu enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et Gray le plaqua contre une paroi de la cellule. Leurs mouvements se faisaient plus sauvage tant ils en avaient envie, Natsu chercha ses lèvres de Gray et tout en l'embrassant il s'accrocha à son dos comme si sa vie en dépendait. Leurs corps bougeaient en rythme comme si une musique inaudible les entraînait. Chacun en demandait plus, toujours plus, ils étaient couvert de marques, ils s'avaient qu'ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps, Gray pris le sexe de son amant en main et y imprima les même mouvements que ceux de leurs bassins. Natsu n'y tenait plus, il se répandit sur le torse du brun et celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps pour ce rendre à son tour dans l'antre si chaude de celui qu'il aimait.

Leurs jambes flageolaient, mais ils ne voulaient pas se séparer, ne sachant pas vraiment si ils devaient parler ou pas. Ils se contentaient de reprendre leurs respirations, de se presser encore l'un contre l'autre, comme si ils avaient peur de réveiller. Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent et Natsu vient nicher sa tête dans le creux du coup de celui qu'il aimait, il en était sûr maintenant, il l'aimait.

Le reste de leur détention se passa ainsi ponctué de leurs ébats torrides et de leurs disputes. Quand le soir venait ils s'endormaient ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A l'aube du cinquième jour après une nuit plus que mouvementé ils se firent réveiller par Lucy, Happy et Erza (qui avait cédé aux caprices de Lucy tant elle en avait marre de l'entendre) qui venaient dans un grand fracas de défoncer leur cellule. Ils étaient ettendus l'un à côté de l'autre nu.

- Tu vois que j'avais raison et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire il s'entende très bien tout les deux.

- Natsu, Gray mais qu'est ce que…..vous êtes tout nu….

Se fut les dernières phrases que cette pauvre Lucy put prononcer avant de s'évanouir. Natsu et Gray se rhabillèrent et ils partirent main dans la main pour coller une branler aux frères Vanish, même si grâce à eux ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, ils comptaient bien se venger.

Donc voilà c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple j'espère que ça vous plaira.


End file.
